The Truth
by selena-sabrina101
Summary: Adopted by Artistic thinking...Summary: Edward left Bella when she was trying to tell him her biggest secret… she is really a witch that attends Hogwarts. When he leaves, she is heartbroken so she decides to go back home to Hogwarts. While she is home, she reconnects with her best friends Harry, Hermione and Ron. What happens when new students arrive at Hogwarts and Bella immediate
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Twilight, Harry Potter Or Any ORIGINAL Characters

**Summary**: Edward left Bella when she was trying to tell him her biggest secret… she is really a witch that attends Hogwarts. When he leaves, she is heartbroken so she decides to go back home to Hogwarts. While she is home, she reconnects with her best friends Harry, Hermione and Ron. What happens when new students arrive at Hogwarts and Bella immediately recognizes them as the Cullen's? Will she go back to Edward or will she be in the arms of another?

_**Chapter 1 Bella's PoV**_

Harry and I were running hand in hand, trying to catch the train to Hogwarts. I sighed Harry was faster than me and had longer legs, thus making him the fast athlete he is today. This was going to be my 6th year at Hogwarts and I couldn't be happier to be spending it with my best friends Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Bella!" Harry shouted, "Hurry up or the train will leave without us!"

I wanted to laugh because he should be telling me (Ron and Harry drove the flying car) but, nodded and ran faster, blood pumped faster through my body and adrenaline coursed through my veins, making me as fast, if not faster, than Harry.

When we got to the platform, Harry and I ran through the wall to platform 9 ¾ and found our friends. Hermione was just how I remembered her, pacing and looking worried. I sighed she had always been the worrywart of the group.

I heard Harry sigh next to me and at that moment, Ron looked up from the floor and smiled, "BELLA! HARRY!" Ron yelled, catching the attention of a few passers-by.

I laughed and a wide smile spread across my face feeling excitement bubble up in my body. Hermione looked up from her pacing and nail biting and saw Harry and I holding hands. A ghost of a smirk graced her lips and she eyes us. I sighed, Hermione would not rest until Harry and I were together. She claimed that we were 'Perfect for eachother. Just like soul mates!'

But she should know by now we weren't going to get together..I loved Harry as a brother and that's it besides I'm two years older than him but then again not much of a difference.

Hermione and Ron ran over to us and tackled us both into bone crushing hugs. I smiled I loved this bunch though I had other bunches I loved too, such as the Weasley twins.

When we were about to board the train, I saw a flash of white skin and copper hair. I almost started to hyperventilate, it reminded me of Edward, but then I remembered that vampires were not allowed into Hogwarts, and that through alone soothed me. All of a sudden the memories came crashing back and a wave of pain hit me. That was when I remembered the day that I was going to reveal to him my biggest secret and tell him I was a witch...Big mistake that was thank the gods though that I didn't.

Flashback

Forks, Washington, 2009

My red Chevy spluttered and groaned, I knew that it would die soon and the thought filled me with remorse. I was driving up the street when I spotted Edward's silver Volvo in the driveway so I smiled, this was the perfect opportunity to tell him the truth about the real me and my true heritage.

I parked my Chevy next to his car and his door opened. He exited the car looking as god-like as ever. He smiled at me lightly before taking my bag and putting it in my room. He was back in an instant..As always, I rolled my eyes inwardly at myself.

"Let's take a walk, Bella," he said, his voice was cold and his eyes showed no emotion, the same went for his face and I recognized this as the perfect poker face, a face of stone.

I felt uneasy like it was all wrong but quickly brushed the thoughts away Edward would never do something like that to me..Would he?

Again I shook it off and recollected my thoughts preparing for the soon to be confusion...

"Sure, Edward," I said, I was still uncertain about his request, but I knew that I had to tell him the truth, so I agreed timidly.

We journeyed deep into the forest and I felt very uneasy now.. Why would we go this deep? Why not to just where even me trapped in this horrid clumsy body could find my way back without the help of any magic?

I didn't like this feeling and pushed myself to stay calm and show no sign of uneasiness, I even pushed myself to where my heart rate was perfectly calm...

"Edward, I need to t-," I began but, he had cut me off with one sharp look.

It wasn't a harsh look like a glare but it wasn't kind and gentle of a mother that was warning you to be quiet but it was in between there... I was beginning to lose my calm facade, why would he be doing this?

"Bella," he said started his soft honey golden onyx eyes changing to a hard cold stone black, " we, my family and I, were leaving".

"OK," I said breathing heavily, "When am I going to need to pack?"

He shook his head, "Bella, I don't want you, I never wanted you," he said slowly as if he were talking to a child,"You're not for me you are dirty worthless scum that should be slaves for vampires".

That was it, I couldn't breathe and my legs became wobbly, "You… don't want…me?" I asked only capturing that part but the other words seamlessly floating into a filter to later be remembered.

The words felt so foreign coming from my mouth. My eyes filled with tears and a few escaped, though I tried not to show it. He didn't want me? Why pretend?

"A-a-alright." I shook uncontrollably even though I tried so hard to stop.

I backed away as Edward walked forward, "Bella," he said, his voice turning from hard to a sugary sweet honey glazed voice, "I never loved you whore" he kissed my forehead and the only indication that he was gone was the rush of wind and the ache in my heart.

End Flashback

After that everything went downwards in a spiral.. I was so numb from him leaving me and didn't know which direction to go in to go to Charlie's and attempted apparating only to find my magic no longer worked, I then started heading in one direction only to realize that I was going deeper into the forest, when I reached Ed-wince 'our' meadow, there I saw Victoria whom had heard everything and had bit me, Jacob and the pack chased her down and killed her, from there I was beginning change and since Jacob had imprinted on me he sucked out the venom saving my life and killing him in the proccess, and after that I still so numb and depressed Charlie gave up on me started dating Sue Clearwater, got rejected again and turned-

"Bella?" asked Ron, "Bella! Get on the train, it's about to leave!" he shouted in a panic.

I opened my eyes and blushed, "Sorry, Ron. I guess I spaced out," I admitted sheepishly.

Once we boarded the train, Harry, Hermione, Ron and I walked to our booth and sat down. I sat next to Harry and layed my head against his shoulder desperately trying not to think about Charlie and everything.

I noticed that Ron hadn't said anything so I looked over at him to see Hermione and Ron sitting together.

Hmmm, I thought, they look good together. Ron was sitting there with a look of pure excitement on his face, "I can't wait until we get to Hogwarts!" he shouted gleefully.

Harry and I laughed at Ron's obvious enthusiasm while Hermione rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face, "Now, why is that, Ron?" I asked him.

"Now you've done it, Bella," Harry whispered in my ear, his cool breath tickling my neck, making me giggle but not feeling like I had liked him more than a brother as I had when he first had came.

Ron took a deep breath, his eyes still filled with excitement I knew was pure, "I simply can't wait to eat the food!" he exclaimed, "I have missed it so much. It is the best I have ever eaten, aside from my mum's, that is. I wonder how they make it. Do they have chefs? Is it magic? Or-"

Ron couldn't continue because Hermione, Harry and I started laughing. I couldn't breathe and fell to the floor, which made the three of us laugh even harder. I was the literal meaning of ROFL.

"Bloody Hell! I didn't think what I said was funny!" Ron shouted.

I laughed again as his cheeks colored slightly and went to sit down, but accidentally sat on Harry's lap. I jumped up, "Sorry,Harry." I said,and sat down next to him.

Ron snickered, and Hermione picked up her copy of Hogwarts: A History and hit him with it. Twice, "Hey!" he shouted, "What was that for?" he asked.

I laughed, the two reminded me so much of Rosalie and Emmett. I stopped laughing as my chest started to tighten and my eyes filled with tears.

Hermione gasped and ran over to me, picking me up into a hug, "Bella, what's wrong?!" she asked, incredibly alarmed.

I laughed without humor, tears streaming down my face, "Do you want the truth or the lie?" I asked sarcastically.

Hermione ignored the sarcasm, "The truth, Bella," she said.

I sighed and sat next to Harry, trying hard not to cry. I wasn't going to tell them the full truth I could handle the family, telling them about my relationship with one, and them moving but that was it and I was going to be completely blunt about it.

I took a deep breath and exhaled raggedly, "When I went to Forks, Washington, I met a family. The family members were all beautiful and I knew they were keeping a dark secret from the others," I laughed, "And you all know that I get nosy when I feel like someone is keeping a big secret," Hermione, Harry and Ron all nodded their heads, " Well, me being me, I asked around, and, well, no one knew anything about them."

"Anyways there was this bubbly girl who was going in my same grade her name was Alice long story short we became like besties and I was invited to her house.. We had makeovers and everything and I soon took an interest to her brother and we fell in love or so I thought-" Ron interrupted me.

"What happened?" he asked me, his eyes burning with curiosity.

"He didn't love me, he was just using me, and their whole family up and moved without a word except for him... He said the imaginable to a girl, " I whispered remembering his words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Twilight, Harry Potter Or Any ORIGINAL Characters

**Summary:** Edward left Bella when she was trying to tell him her biggest secret… she is really a witch that attends Hogwarts. When he leaves, she is heartbroken so she decides to go back home to Hogwarts. While she is home, she reconnects with her best friends Harry, Hermione and Ron. What happens when new students arrive at Hogwarts and Bella immediately recognizes them as the Cullens? Will she go back to Edward or will she be in the arms of another?

_Previously: "Anyways there was this bubbly girl who was going in my same grade her name was Alice long story short we became like besties and I was invited to her house.. We had makeovers and everything and I soon took an interest to her brother and we fell in love or so I thought-" Ron interrupted me._

_"What happened?" he asked me, his eyes burning with curiosity._

_"He didn't love me, he was just using me, and their whole family up and moved without a word except for him... He said the imaginable to a girl, " I whispered remembering his words._

******__****Chapter 2 BPoV**

Harry stood up, his face flushing with anger I knew was pure, "I'm gonna kill them, Bella!" exploded Harry, "Give me their bloody phone number?!" he all but yelled in my face.

My shoulders slouched, tears rolling down my face. "I don't think that I would even if I had their number," I said ashamed of letting him down, Harry was my brother and I felt like I had let him down my little brother.

I risked a peek over at Harry's profile and instantly regretted it; he was breathing hard and his expression was that of pure rage, "Why do you owe them?" he asked, spitting the last word.

I sighed deeply and told them all about how I was herded by the college boys and almost raped, about how I was almost crushed to death by Tyler's van (And made it seem like they pushed me out of the way), about James and his unusual interest in me which lead to his death (Pretended he was a stalker), about Jasper almost sucking all the blood from my body (But I made it seem like he had been through a lot of emotional trauma and had anger problems, also he didn't try to suck my blood) and about Laurent and my little run in with the 'average dogs' (Made it seem like rabid dogs were there and Laurent was James friend who wants revenge on me).

After I finished recalling my memories of the Cullen's I left, I went to change my robes and try to compose myself...

The memories were flooding back but not just about him, about his family, about Victoria, Laurent, James, the pack, Charlie turning bad- no absolutely terrible and abusive, and finally about Jake's death...

Shaking my head from the thoughts I noticed the silent tears sliding down my face, I closed my eyes, took deep long breaths, and cleared my head determined to go to the compartment.

A few minutes later,I was back in the compartment and sent Harry and the others to get dressed in their school robes.

By the time they had made it back to our booth, the train had slowed and it was time to get off and walk to the carriage. We had been walking for a moment when I stopped there, right in front of me, was a large, dark, horse-like bird with giant wings. I had never seen such an unusual and interesting creature before.

I scanned my brain and realized that these creatures were Thestrals. Threstrals are visible only to those who have witnessed and accepted a death (Yes as you all know I have witnessed death but I have also seen many other deaths), and are described as having "blank, white, shining eyes," a "dragonish face," "long, black manes," "great leathery wings," and the "skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse." They are also described, by Hagrid, as "dead clever an' useful."

I have to agree with Hagrid though, they are very clever and useful if I do say so myself, seeing as how they worked for Dumbledore on a secret mission that only I know about and how they flew me to my destinantion at the most desperate of times.

We soon arrived at Hogwarts, the familiar and soothing environment helped improve my mood drastically. Harry, Hermione and Ron were oddly quiet. I sighed, what did I do now? Hmph, if the twins were here right now, we would be laughing and joking around. Fred, George and I would be laughing loudly at random intervals and planning our next ultimate prank. I sighed, the good days.

"Bella," said Ron suddenly, "Harry and I would beat them into pulp…Well..If we knew where he lived and all"

Despite the negative energy that was pulsating thick in the air only seconds before, I couldn't help but laugh at Ron, "Thank you, Ron. 'Sides, I have to make up for the time we have lost, don't I?" I turned to Hermione.

"We will go to the library and then to a bookstore to find some appropriate reading material soon." I smiled.

Hermione nodded and beamed, "Thanks, Bella, you sure do know how to cheer a girl up," she said.

I smiled again, "Thanks," I replied.

I turned towards Ron, "Ron," I said as I remembered something I promised him a while ago, "I will have a food eating contest with you in the Great Hall… if you want, that is,"

Ron hit his forehead, apparently a sign that he had forgotten the promise he made me make, "Bloody Hell, Bella, I almost forgot about that promise." He smiled.

I turned to Harry. I bet he could be wondering what I could offer him, but then again, I am full of surprises, "And Harry..Well I really don't know..Hmm...I'll find something some other time".

I laughed angelically, "Ron, you are going to miss that meal of yours," I whispered.

He gasped and started to run to the Great Hall, "Ron!" I shouted, laughing, "You better not start eating without me!" I watched as Hermione ran at a reasonable pace towards the Grand Hall in a futile effort to catch up to Ron. Nothing gets between a Weasley (especially Ron) and his food.

I turned to Harry, "Bella," he said, "You know that you are my sister and I love you." Harry shook his head, as if banishing a stray thought from his mind, "I just don't want to see you broken over a guy," he said.

"Thank you, Harry," I said and hugged him. The smell of mint and pine enveloped me and I sighed contently in his embrace, "I don't know what I would do without you,"

"Thanks, Bella," he said and squeezed me once more before releasing me, "I don't know what I would do without you, either." He kissed my cheek and took his warm hand in mine.

Harry and I walked hand in hand to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The whole of the staff and students were staring at us… I just smiled at the rest of the student body. I guess they were all shocked to see me back here. I received a few amount of glares from Slytherin and some from Dragon Boy A.K.A Malfoy… I guess he is still pissed off that I keep rejecting him.

I smiled at Dragon Boy and winked saucily then rolled my eyes. His cheeks burned and I laughed. When I heard a few stray laughs, I looked straight ahead to see Hagrid and Dumbledore laughing and smiled brightly, at least they have a sense of humor.

I looked over at Ron, "So," I started, "Are we going to have an eating contest or not?" and with that, we shoved food in our mouths. Well, my style was more ladylike…

Ron and I had just finished our contest (He won… obviously..The pig) when Dumbledore called the room to order. The room went silent. "Attention, students," he called, "I would like to share some new news with you all." He looked around at all of us and his gaze settled on Harry and I, our hands very distant from each other, "We have some very… unique guests who will be attending our school. They should be here soon. But, I would like all of you to know that the leader's of their coven's are very close friend's of mine and I trust that you will all treat them, with respect…"

The doors of the Grand Hall swung open and I was met with the seven most angelic faces that I knew I never wanted to see again in my long, witchy life. "Students, members of the staff, I would like you all to meet the Cullen's and other guest's." He announced. And that was the moment my life officially fell apart.

I mean seriously Dumbledore brought like about a thousand vampires here!Is he crazy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Twilight, Harry Potter Or Any ORIGINAL Characters

**Summary**: Edward left Bella when she was trying to tell him her biggest secret… she is really a witch that attends Hogwarts. When he leaves, she is heart broken so she decides to go back home to Hogwarts. While she is home, she reconnects with her best friends Harry, Hermione and Ron. What happens when new students arrive at Hogwarts and Bella immediately recognizes them as the Cullens? Will she go back to Edward or will she be in the arms of another?

_Previously:The doors of the Grand Hall swung open and I was met with the seven most angelic faces that I knew I never wanted to see again in my long, witchy life. "Students, members of the staff, I would like you all to meet the Cullen's and other guest's." He announced. And that was the moment my life officially fell apart._

_I mean seriously Dumbledore brought like about a thousand vampires here!Is he crazy!_

**Chapter 3 BPoV**

As soon as he said 'Cullens', I had solid proof that Fate hates my guts. Why them? I thought, why now? I grimaced and felt sick to my stomach. Harry seemed unfazed by this, probably due to the fact that he didn't see my facial expression.

Harry looked back at me with barely contained excitement, but that all faded with he took in my expression, "It's them, isn't it?" he asked, his face looking positively murderous.

I nodded and he turned to glare at the vampires, not knowing which one was the Cullen's. He tried to get up but I put my hand on his arm, calming him down immediately. He smiled gently and pulled me into his arms, making me feel like melting.

"Change, Bella," he whispered in my ear, his breath warm against my neck.

I shivered, "I don't want to," I said, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"No," he said, "You have to, please, Bella," he begged lightly in my ear.

"Fine," I replied, frowning as I changed my appearance. I am an Animagi, a Legilimens, a Metamorphmagi, an Occlumens, a Parselmouth and a Seer, and the weird thing is, I have no idea how I inherited these qualities, seeing that I don't know my real family.

An Animagi is the rare ability of turning into an animal at will. Usually, when you transform into an animal, you take on the predatory mind of that particular animal, but not for me. That just proves how weird I really am. When I transform, I remember my every move, every thought and every feeling. I have control over my movements and have a human conscious. This is particularly uncanny, because it usually takes decades of self-control and practice to achieve that state of mind, but I was born with it.

A Legilimens is a person who can extract memories, emotions and thoughts from a person's mind, along with planting them in there. This ability isn't well practiced because the training is intense and the pain can be unbearable. I was born with that talent, and, therefore it comes naturally to me, and the effect is stronger. When I do that to someone, I can usually see their whole life, including all their thoughts and feelings, spread out before me. I live through their memories as them, so I basically am that person.

A Metamorphmagi is person who can change their appearance at will. I am quite advanced at this ability, and I have a vast knowledge and experience revolving around this particular ability. Though this talent is quite rare, I have met a woman named Tonks, who also shares it. We had a really good time tricking the guys into thinking we were each other.

An Occlumens is a person who can successfully block a Legilimens. This ability is about as rare as finding a Legilimens is. The reason for this is the same for Legilimens, the pain and the rigorous training schedule. Despite this, Harry and I are both successful Occlumens.

A Parselmouth is a person who has the ability to talk and influence the decisions of a reptile, particularly a snake. To a Parselmouth, talking to a reptile is like talking to a person; they do not know that they are talking in Parselmouth until somebody else points it out. Harry and I both share this talent… but the thing is, we have no idea how we have acquired it.

Another rare gift is the Inner Eye, the ability to prophesize or foretell events. A person with this talent is called a Seer. When I first found out that I was a Seer, I was four and kept on talking about Voldemort and Harry. It ended up with my vision coming true Harry, Voldie (Voldemort or Moldy Voldie as we like to call him) and I were grouped together, fighting for the Philosophers Stone.

Hermione nudged me with her knee, successfully drawing me out of my internal ramblings, and handed me a mirror. I stared in it, concentrating on what I want to look like.

When I looked in the mirror, I saw a young woman, her wavy pale gold hair had temporary dark blue and purple streaks while her side bangs that covered her left eye were streaked with nothing, her cheekbones were strong and high, yet delicate at the same time, lips full and a perfect and delicate rosy mix between red and pink, her 30D's made her impossibly curvy and drew the attention of many, the figure of her body was curved in all the right places, hard and covered in muscles, but soft and feminine, making her look dainty and fierce, skin flawless ivory was beautiful and delicate and her big doe-like eyes were an emerald-violet color that were flecked with sapphire and framed by long, dark lashes. I smiled, I looked like my real self… this was how I really looked.

"Bella," gasped Hermione, "You look even prettier than the last time we saw you!" she exclaimed, attracting the attention of a few students.

I then started looking in the mirror more closely... I frowned I looked different, even to myself, and let me tell you that was unusual. Squinting at myself I saw something really different, my eyes!

Blinking furiously I squinted even harder and sure enough found that my eyes had faint and hardly noticeable red flecks...

I looked up it was just too much for me to take in and I would think about it later..

Dumbledore's eyes flickered to me momentarily before smiling slightly he really was like a father to me.

"Carlisle," he exclaimed, "My good, good friend. How pleasant it is to see you!"

Carlisle laughed lightly and walked at human speed to embrace Dumbledore. "I have been good, my friend. I expect the same from you," they broke the embrace and Dumbledore smiled at the rest of the vampires.

"Well..Carlisle we'll start with you," Dumbledore stated very cheerfully.

"Hello,this is my family and I am Carlisle," Carlisle obviously started the introduction's.

Taking in a deep breath I turned around facing my used to be 'family'.

It took only five minutes to introduce the Cullens and only about 25 minutes for the other's...Dumbledore was absolutely crazy to bring that many vampires around!

I mean no one had found out about their real status in the magical world but I knew and was definitely going to make friends with them (Psychic remember!).

Shaking myself out of my inner rambling I jumped into another, I felt weird and I mean really weird... I felt changes my hair for example was becoming different but I made it to where it couldn't change visibly with my metamorphigai abilities but still I could feel it, my skin was changing and I knew it was because when I went to go change back to my regular self my skin was lighter but there was very few changes, and also I felt a raging fire inside me burning horribly and it took every bit of my control to not scream uncontrollably in pain.

Snapping me out of my ramblings and thankfully drawing my attention away from other things Dumbledore called, "Bedelia… I would like to talk to you later."

Professor Dumbledore calls me Bedelia because in Gaelic, it means strong, and he found it fitting, considering the status of my magical capabilities.

Harry and I stared into each other's eyes, yes, his thought whispered, my mind merging with his.

I sighed, "Yes professor" and thought to myself I was only doing this because of my little brother Harry.

It was after dinner and Harry and I were walking to Dumbledore's office, hand in hand and my body pressed into the side of his. I had changed my appearance again to look like some slightly beautiful but random girl because it was really uncomfortable having guys gawking at you.

We reached the entrance where Harry whispered the password, "Chocolate Frogs," It opened and we started up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, I'll see you later!" I said faking cheerfulness and he bought it.

"Okay Lils I'm sorry," he sighed and went away. (My real name is Rosalena Lillian Anna Maria Kate Potter)

I nodded, acknowledging the fact that he was, indeed, apologetic.

Taking a deep breath I watched Harry descend the stairs and opened the door to Dumbledore's office.

Inside the office there was Professor Dumbledore smiling. The traitor. "Bedelia, I'd like you to meet the Cullens, the Denali's, the Volturi's, the Amazonians, the Irishmen, Peter and Charlotte, Randall, Garrett, Mary, the Egyptian's, the Romanians, Charles and Makenna, Garrett and Alistair, " Dumbledore said, still smiling at me.

I looked at him incredulously to see him forcing a smile as if to say 'Introduce yourself'.

"Hello," I said, looking at them with sad, grief stricken eyes.

"Hello," a woman with pale blonde hair like mine replied looking at me in amazement.,

"Bedelia," Dumbledore sighed, "Please stop acting this way and introduce yourself and have fun, they will be sorted tomorrow and we both know that you alternate houses every week so no matter what you are bound to see them again and they will be helping you..Well not all of them".

"Of course,Dumbledore. How could I forget that you would do something like this to me?!" I asked/exclaimed.

Going to go stare old Dumbles down I found him staring down at his Chocolate Frog as if it were the most interesting specimen of chocolate in the world. He wasn't looking at me at all in guilt. The chicken, I thought, with a roll of my eyes.

"Well," Dumbledore started, slightly nervous and completely out of character for himself, "The, uh, Cullens and some others, here will be your protectors 24/7 now that Voldemort is after you and both Harry… not that he ever wasn't. Please treat them with your utmost respect, for they will be risking their lives for you." He said, ducking his head slightly.

What? My mind screamed at me. I would rather let Moldy Voldie kill me than have a vamp around me 24/7.

"Bedelia," Dumbledore sighed, a tired, frustrated sound, "I know that you'd rather have Voldemort kill you than have them protect you, but please try to control your thoughts,"

I looked him straight in the eye, "Sorry, Professor, I guess my Legilimens is a little uncontrolled. Remember when we discovered that it was tied to my emotions?" I asked him.

Dumbledore got up and whispered in my ear, "Bedelia, your hair and eyes are red".

"Thanks for the warning," I said, changing back to my original appearance.

The vampires were staring at me with a look of awe, I guess they knew what a Metamorphmagi is.

I sighed knowing that Dumbledore was right about me acting this way and I already knew I'd make great friends with some of them and skipped up to one I saw that would be a very close friend first.

Smiling brilliantly I jumped up and down in a very Alice like fashion and squealed," Oh I just know we're going to be great friends my name is Rosalena Lillian Anna Maria Kate Potter and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance and you can just call my Rosa, Rose, Lils, Lillian, and/or Kate!"

Kate looked at me her brows crinkling at my reaction and beamed suddenly when I said Kate," Oh! My! God! You're serious about the Kate thing right?!"

I laughed and knew that she was excited because it was her name but played along," Yes really!Why?!"

Now I had really gotten to her and Kate was jumping up and down really fast turning into a blur of colors, that is until I squinted and narrowed my eyes down to see her jumping up and down rapidly but in my eyesight perfectly normal,"Oh! My! God! My names Kate Suzanne Denali and I go by Kate too!

I laughed.

There we continued talking and I talked to everyone except Alice, Edward, and some weird girl I just noticed..A beautiful one at that! Not as gorgeous as Rosalie of course but nonetheless pretty and perfect!

The girl had subtle ringlets of dark brown -almost black hair-, golden colored eyes, a perfect figures body well except for her a** d**n where in the hell did it go, it was as if ..jesus! As if god decided 'Well this child will have no a** crack but just back', anyway and a horrible fashion sense! Wrinkling my nose in disgust I looked toward them and the trio and older adults such as Esme, Carlisle, Eleazar, and Carmen they smiled and left after the girl, Edward, and Alice stated they were going to go.

Getting an idea I plead to Dumbledore in a different figure (A little toddler girl with wide eyes and full pouty lips), "Oooh can I pwetty pwetty pease go pway in de woom of requiment an' spend de' niwght with them!"

"Of course," he said, his eyes crinkling around the edges and his half-moon glasses falling further down the bridge of his nose.

I smiled, knowing I would bring Harry and them in there too.. And since Hogwarts started early we had the whole 3 days to get to know each other and more!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Twilight, Harry Potter Or Any ORIGINAL Characters

**Summary:** Edward left Bella when she was trying to tell him her biggest secret… she is really a witch that attends Hogwarts. When he leaves, she is heart broken so she decides to go back home to Hogwarts. While she is home, she reconnects with her best friends Harry, Hermione and Ron. What happens when new students arrive at Hogwarts and Bella immediately recognizes them as the Cullens? Will she go back to Edward or will she be in the arms of another?

Previously:_Getting an idea I plead to Dumbledore in a different figure (A little toddler girl with wide eyes and full pouty lips), "Oooh can I pwetty pwetty pease go pway in de woom of requiment an' spend de' niwght with them!"_

_"Of course," he said, his eyes crinkling around the edges and his half-moon glasses falling further down the bridge of his nose._

_I smiled, knowing I would bring Harry and them in there too.. And since Hogwarts started early we had the whole 3 days to get to know each other and more!_

Chapter 4 BPoV

Still smiling mischievously I walked out of the room of requirement and saw Harry, he was looking at the vampires following hot on my heels... I looked over at the vampires and sighed hoping Harry wouldn't explode at the Cullen's because I forgave everyone of the Cullen's but that weird girl with Edward, Alice, and Edward himself.

I looked over at Harry to see how he was coping with the news. He looked like he wanted to say something, but I grabbed his arm and made him look into my eyes, "Don't," I whispered, my breath fanning out in the small space between our faces.

"Why?" Harry asked, his voice cool and smooth.

I sighed, " I forgave everyone but that one girl with the Bronze haired vampire, Edward the bronze haired vampire himself, and Alice the black haired pixie".

I smirked, I knew Harry wouldn't do anything as long as I gave him the look.. I wiped my face of emotion and started to create my lips into a pout, make my lips quiver, and make my eyes widen and look like tears were going to fall.

Harry sighed begging," Lily you know I can't resist the look!".

I just responded by making a tear slip and Harry rushed," Alright, Alright! I won't do anything!"

"Well, then you may go with of this to the RoR.." I trailed off not knowing if he would go.

He smirked and replied," After we get stuff from the kitchen!"

I frowned for the vampires but said, "Very well."

Harry and I walked beside each other with the vampires going behind us.

Harry sighed and grabbed my arm, pulling me onto his back. "Harry!" I shrieking in outrage, "Put me down this instant! I do not need, nor want, to be carried!"

He laughed and put me down on the floor, and that was when we heard the footsteps. When I looked up, my gaze was met with two pairs of identical sea blue eyes. It was Fred and George, or as I like to call them, Gred and Forge, "Look at that George!" exclaimed Fred as he smirked and laughed.

"Where do you think Bella's and Harry's adventures have taken them this time? A closet, maybe, where they were... snogging!" he said dramatically, clutching his chest and falling to the ground.

I snorted, "That was one time on a dare, you two," I said, and then added with a sly, saucy wink at Harry, "And besides, that's why the whole 'sneaking out at midnight' concept was invented."

Fred and George looked at me, wide eyed.

They both then repeated, "Sure, sure, that's what you want us to think,".

I laughed," Now you both know that was a joke, I'm still a virgin!".

They both laughed too saying we know and Harry was booted to the back with the vampires while I was talking to my two best friends before Harry, Ron, and Hermione!

I think the twins were even more connected to me then Harry and my other friends! I mean he and I were close but they beat him by a mile.. I love Harry and all but I think it has to do with the age and everything...

"Fred, George.. Would you like to go to the RoR with us after we get food from the kitchen?" I asked.

"Boy would we!" they replied in unison.

I smiled widely and knew that was their way of saying, 'Of course!'. After awhile I had everything and all of my favorite friends (Some that were even out of Hogwarts or just simply haven't begun I think, I can apparate inside and out of Hogwarts like an elf and have elf's to do it for me))...

My friends were...

The Weasley Twins

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Oliver Wood

Cedric Diggory

Angelina Johnson

Nymphadora Tonks

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Colin Creevey

Seamus Finnigan

Hannah Abbott

Blaise Zabini

Draco Malfoy

Dean Thomas

Terry Boot

Ernie Macmillan

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Lavender Brown

Katie Bell

Parvati Patil

Dennis Creevey

Neville Longbottom

Ginny Weasley

Romilda Vanel

Cho Chang

Anthony Goldstein

Padma Patil

Luna Lovegood

Susan Bones

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Daphne Greengrass

Astoria Greengrass

I looked at the whole of them along with the vampires and bursted out laughing quietly I had like over a hundred people following me... I sighed looking at the two pranksters on each of my side...

I smiled but I knew Harry, Ron, and Hermione felt hurt that they weren't on my sides but in truth they were the Golden trio and not the Golden Quartet as we had been named.. No we weren't the Golden Quartet because in all truth I belonged to another group which consisted Fred, George, and a couple of other people whom don't really go to school here...

I mean don't get me wrong I love all of my friends especially Harry, Ron, and Hermione but, I had a special connection with Fred and George... I would gladly die for all of my friends but Fred, George, and I had a special bond especially Fred and I.

Before Harry, Ron, and Hermione had come to school at my first year as a little girl I lived at Hogwarts with Dumbledore keeping my identity secret like I still am now and the first people I had met were the twins... I remember that day as clear as crystal water...

Flashback

To Bella's first year to Hogwart's

I sighed happily today was the day other people my age would come and I would get to meet them! I had always had to hide from the other student's because it wasn't my turn to go to Hogwart's yet...But now! I could freely roam and under my fake name too!

I didn't know my real name and Dumbledore said I wouldn't until I'm 19 or 20.. I was a little bit angry about that but as soon as I found out that I'd never be able to meet my parent's because they had passed made me furious until I found they were only my adopted parent's whom had passed.. I then freaked when I found out that they were the Potter's and that I wouldn't find out who my real parents were for quite a few years...

Grumbling in my mind I saw two flashes flaming red hair... I narrowed my eyes 'Weasley' I thought, It was only the most accurate prediction you could make because it was known that Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and Bill Weasley's siblings all had flaming red hair...

I sighed it was either the Weasley's who had already been here or the new Weasley's the twins Fred and George..

Seeing the flashes of hair again I used a spell wandlessly making the correct wand motions so the twins didn't know I could do magic wandlessly.. There was only one wizard alive who could do that and that was Dumbledore and only two in the world other than Dumbledore could do it Voldemort and I...

Dumbledore didn't know I had this talent though but allowed me to practice wand movement's with a fake wand and somehow as if my magic had channeled through my fingers it looks as though I'm using an actual wand.

"Come out Weasley's!" I called.

Out of the middle of nowhere the twins jumped out smiling mischievously and I knew we would make great best friends

End of Flashback

I sighed, those were the good times.. After that we became inseparable and I told almost everything about me, I just didn't tell them I was using a fake appearance until I showed my real one in my second year, about the Potter's being my adopted parent's which had been told to everyone by Dumbledore, about my name not actually being my name, and important stuff that could get them killed when Voldemort came back.

Soon though are very tight friendship broke.. I no longer really hanged out with them, we didn't usually prank people together, I didn't go to the Weasley's unless Hermione or Harry was there because with just Ron I went crazy, and altogether we just stopped talking.. For a brief period I talked to them but then I started slowly breaking off and it hurt them and I knew it.

Fred especially, him and I were really close.. Closer than George to me and, me to Harry..I sighed we were at the RoR... I have a really bad feeling about this but I can't just put my finger on it... And when I have these feelings they usually turn out right

**A/N: Okay,Okay don't be mad at me I changed it completely but I'm serious trust me I just felt like I wasn't focusing on my plot and the story was silly and I was just focusing on the details... And I know I haven't been updating as much but I'm sorry! It has been a hard time in my life right now my grandfather passed on, my brother and sister, and I was depressed! Oh and also I have a beta and I will have her do everything but I went ahead and uploaded feeling bad about not updating :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

Okay, so I know how much people hate these but, just incase you haven't read or looked at my story I restarted the story and now it is very different. I have a plot and everything but, I am very busy and have exams and things coming up and also I've been to a lot of other places and it's all just very hectic and crazy! Hopefully you'll be seeing more of me soon though! :)

-S.A.M


End file.
